Precious Moments
by AmytheaRose
Summary: One Shot/Short Story written For Sherelle. Romance with Jey Uso. Just a little Romantic getaway for two busy people who are very much in Love...Jey/OC Sherelle


** For Sherelle, I hope this is what you had in mind :)**

The past few weeks had been rough for Jey and Sherelle, his wrestling schedule and her work schedules seemed to conspire against them being able to just spend time together alone and relaxing. It had been almost three weeks since Sherelle had seen her Love, he'd been on a European tour and although they had talked, texted and Skyped every day it wasn't the same. Jey was due home tomorrow, he had a few days off before the huge Survivor Series event this weekend. She was thinking of taking some days off work, she missed him so bad sometimes her heart ached.

Sending a text to Jey, asking if she wanted him to make any plans for his days off, the time for his response was longer than normal, but then this came through..

~Yes, take rest of work week off. Pack for us, causal clothes, swim, dinner, three days, ready to go as soon as I get in tomorrow. Love you!~ Sherelle stared at the message a minutes wondering what her energetic lover had planned. Trying a couple times to get clues as she asked what else to bring. He was very evasive. She tried his brother Jimmy, who only told her that she and his twin were going to get some nice alone time together. Packing the best she could with the information she had after calling into work, Sherelle finally lay down on the sofa cuddled in a blanket where she could see the front door when Jey walked in.

Hot lips on hers woke Sherelle as strong arms surrounded her, and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Mmmm I missed you so much baby!" The tall body of Jey snuggled Sherelle to him as he lowered a fiery kiss to her lips, kissing her slowly and deeply as his hands wandered all over her body. Breaking the kiss he nuzzled her neck.

"I missed every single inch of you!"

"Missed you too Jey!" Sherelle couldn't stop the tears from welling up in her eyes. Pulling back Jey looked down into her face and gently kissed away the tears.

"Hey baby! It's okay! None of that!" Kissing her gently he asked if she was ready to leave. Nodding she stood, reaching for her purse and phone while he took something from his travel luggage and tucked in into the suitcase she had packed. Loading the car he turned to give her the only clue about what he was up to.

"We have about a four hour drive, You might want to bring a blanket.." Shrugging Sherelle grabbed the blanket off the couch and headed for the car while Jey locked the door. Eager and happy over whatever he planned. He kept looking at Sherelle.

"You're gonna love this baby!" Smiling and leaning to kiss her when he could. He held her hand as he drove them north, out of the city and into much quieter territory. The sun rose as they entered the third hour of their journey, deeper and deeper into the countryside they traveled. Curiosity at what her city born and raised lover was up to was driving Sherelle crazy. Driving through a small town, they passed a lake. Noticing Jey had been glancing at his phone, obviously reading directions, she watched amused. Seeing a sign up ahead on the left Jey's face lit up and he reached over and dropped his phone into her purse and followed the signs that read...'Daisy Hollow Country Inn 500 ft.' Grinning like a little boy Jey drove up to the large old building that could have easily been 100 years old, he parked the car and told Sherelle he would be right back. In minutes Jey was bouncing back to the car and drove them around to the back of the building. Pointing to the last four windows, he grinned and said that was their room, it was incredible he said, it overlooked the lake. Unloading the suitcase and grabbing their bags they headed into the back entrance.

Opening the door, they stepped back in time, long old carpet runners from another time, wood paneled walls, old fashioned candle sconces. Opening the door with the old metal key, Jey stopped Sherelle from entering as he stuck his head in and glanced around. She heard him say, 'very good'. Then throwing the door open set his bag down and turned, grabbing up Sherelle he scooped her up to carry her in Bridal style. Laughing as he carried her into the room, she gasped in surprise then let out a squeal of joy.

The simply furnished room with a brass queen sized bed which she got set on, had a soft fluffy comforter she sank into. A large basket now sitting beside her, was filled with the perfect accents for a romantic time together. Jey brought in their bags as Sherelle looked around.

"Jey! This is remarkable!" Climbing up onto the bed to kiss her sweetly, they looked at the windows with the lake showcased. A fireplace burned in the corner, a table for two sat by the windows, holding an ice bucket with champagne and a couple of glasses and a couple platters of snacks covered with lace lined covers. Jey grinned in delight.

"The bathroom has one of those big bathtubs with feet, there's no Television, Cell service, Internet, or people to bug us." He grinned wider. "We can get coffee and breakfast down the hall tomorrow. They brought us something today. Later we can go into town to pick up food to bring in or eat there or they can deliver. Whatever we want baby! Three days all alone if that's the way we want it!" Wrapping her arms around his neck, Sherelle kissed Jey, leaning back on the bed, pulling him down on top of her.

Kissing her slowly and deeply, letting their tongues dance together gently for a couple of minutes. Every time they were separated for more than a couple days they would re-acquaint themselves with one another. Kissing, caressing, laying together, holding hands, making out and eventually making love. Rising up after a few minutes, rubbing his belly as it began to growl Jey laughed.

Pulling Sherelle up and taking hold of her hand, linking fingers with her, he led her to the table. Settling her into one of the seats he opened the champagne and poured. Little sandwiches, cut up fruit, cheese and crackers, chocolate dripped strawberries, it was lovely. Sitting side by side they played around, sipping the champagne, feeding each other, kissing frequently. Dawdling over their meal, just relaxing until the feeling of hunger was gone, and the need for one another began to take over.

Helping Sherelle up then wrapping his arms around her tight, Jey lifted her so she could wrap her legs around him. Carrying her to the bed he grabbed the basket and moved it to the chest at the foot of the bed. Then lay Sherelle down in the middle of the bed, her head in the pillows, settling down on top of her.

"What do you think baby? Tonight, making love by the fire? Nothing but the firelight and the light of candles?" Kissing her sweetly, making her smile and moan in delight of the prospect of being so close with this beautiful man.

"Take off your shirt Jey! I want to see you!" She moaned. Sitting up part way, he whipped off his shirt revealing his beautiful bronzed skin with tribal tattoos. Running her hand down the smooth planes of his torso, loving how he would moan as she touched certain areas, she smiled and kissed the hot lips that met hers. Reaching to unbutton her blouse Jey grinned as he saw black lace beneath it.

"Mmm, you wore my favorite!" Kissing her lips, then her neck, across her shoulder he worked his way over her chest and belly, beginning to peel away Sherelle's clothing until she was down to her black lace bra and panties. Getting his shorts and shoes off, wearing only his boxers Jey sat beside her, caressing the lines of her body, watching her reactions as he touched her lovingly.

"Love this beautiful Lady so much!" He leaned to kiss her gently and teased his fingers across her breasts, slowly working the clasp of her bra open to kiss the soft flesh hiding beneath. Running his tongue around each breast, slowly work in a circular tongue strokes until he got to her nipple, then flicking his tongue at the stiff peak, sucked gently for a few moments before starting on her other breast. As he teased her breasts with his mouth, Jey slipped one hand down to caress Sherelle's thighs until she parted them, then slid his hand between.

Long, hot fingers stroked her most sensitive area's through the fabric a few moments before slipping under the waistband, grazing her clit gently as they dipped into her folds, coaxing wetness to increase as he continued the wicked motions he knew would rouse her body the quickest.

"I've been so lonely for you baby, my body needs you so bad!" Jey moaned as Sherelle's hand closed over his growing heat, gently massaging the swelling in his boxers. "Damn that's good baby!" Moving into her motions a moment before stripping his boxers off, allowing his growing stiffness free for her touch. "Mmm, so good baby!"

Wrapping her hand around his shaft and stroking firmly making him moan loudly she smiled and nodded when he reached to pull down her panties. Releasing him and moving to assist Jay, Sherelle parted her thighs for her lover to move up between.

Rising up to pepper her belly with gentle kisses, Jey worked his way down to her thighs, then up her inner thighs to her glistening folds. Locking eyes with Sherelle's, he slowly slid his tongue up through her folds, probing deeply, then brought the tip up and flicked it over her clit a couple of times until she squirmed and reached for him.

"Enough of that Jey! I need you in me, please baby!" She pleaded. With a wicked smile he rose up to kiss her lips, making her taste herself, then settled down, slowly sliding his full length into his lover. Moaning as he sunk in deep, Sherelle wrapped her arms an legs around Jey's strong body.

"That's what you want, isn't it baby?" He grinned as he flexed and rolled his hips, sinking deep into the sweet heat of the woman he loved.

"Mmmm yes that's exactly what I wanted!" Laughing together as they kissed, the slight buzz from the champagne and being so close to her lover made Sherelle almost giddy with happiness. Kissing sweet and gentle, deep and sloppy, their bodies moving together as they rocked Their hands finding each other after a bit, the fingers weaving together, hers pinned to the pillow on either side of her head. Jey fit her so perfectly that when they made love, it never took much for him to bring her to two or three climaxes each time.

The bed squeaking softly, the headboard banging lightly now and then, the occasional crackle from the fireplace as the sounds of their bodies coming together echoed in the room. Soft moans growing louder as the beautiful heat Jey made her feel filled Sherelle, rising quicker and quicker until the waves of heat slammed into her, centering at her core. Making her clench down on Jey as her first climax tore through her. Shuddering in delight as he leaned to kiss her, smiling into the kiss, Sherelle allowed the sweet waves of pleasure to take control of her. Jey knew to hold still and fight the urge to move right now or she'd set him off and his end would happen real fast.

Waiting until she looked up into his eyes smiling and nodding, Jey began to move again. His body eager to have his turn. Something about his beautiful lady made him always put her first, make sure she was happy, love her the best he could every time. As she began to feel heat again, Sherelle moved her hips to greet the deep thrusts of the man above her. Accepting the heated and sloppy kiss as the man above her worked on bringing her more pleasure she held hands tightly with his.

"Feeling good baby?" Jey grinned, making her smile and nod.

"Always!" She laughed, moaning as he suddenly began to move faster. "You know me love, make it good for us baby! Show me how much you love me." Her legs tightened around him.

"Going to give my sweet baby the best I've got!" Jey arched up delivering hard pounding thrusts of his hips. The scent of his damp skin, sweet kisses, the delicious motions of his body and the tingling starting at her core again. It only took a couple minutes for her to be working against him, teasing her body with his, helping her heat rise until they were clinging to each other, and exploding together in a mind blowing climax that left both of them shuddering violently as the rushes of orgasmic waves tore through them, their screams lost in each others mouths as they kissed deeply, rocking together until the fierce heat ebbed slowly away.

Waking slowly, wrapped in the soft comforter and the strong arms of her love, Sherelle giggled as she felt something cool and soft tickle at her. Opening her eyes she saw a Red Rose trailing over her her skin, held in Jey's hand, caressing her face and shoulders gently. Looking up into his loving gaze, smiling, she caressed his face as he leaned down to kiss her gently.

"I Love you, baby." He whispered as the fireplace crackled in the corner, the room growing darker as the afternoon faded to night.


End file.
